


I'll Be There

by TheMilahsKillyBear



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-24 08:12:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13807149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMilahsKillyBear/pseuds/TheMilahsKillyBear
Summary: Milah and Killian have known each other since they were kids, but then Killian was sold into slavery while Liam was presented as the future king of Avalon. When Killian came back, it was to find out that Milah and Liam were being married. Instead of leaving, he stays close because he still loves her, but he’s miserable. Mentions of past whump, and heavy angst/emotional pain.





	1. Chapter 1

It had been years, at least ten, maybe even more, since he had last seen Milah. They had been good friends, right up to mere hours before Brennan abandoned him, and the thought of her was what filled Killian’s mind through every beating, every whiplash, every scrub of a brush over filthy decks, every drink, all of it. Even the nights when he was forced to accept men at their whim.  
  
As the years passed and he grew from boy to teen to adult, rumors of a new king reached his ears, a king named Liam Jones. The gods really were cruel, with one son a slave and the other a king. But in all that time, Killian plotted and laid plans and secretly hoped for freedom.  
  
When he turned 26, he finally earned his freedom, and seized his chance to leave during a storm. He threw a barrel overboard and tied himself to it, stealing enough coins from Silver to buy himself a horse, new clothes, and a sword. He was picked up by a passing merchant ship, and paid for his passage.  
  
Once the ship put into port, Killian bought himself new clothes, a horse, and a fine sword. He then purchased a map to find out where exactly he was in relation to Milah. Upon learning she was only a few hours away, at a palace, he swung into the saddle of his horse and urged the solid black stallion into a run. In his pocket was a gold necklace with a pearl pendant hanging from it, a gift for her, something to ease his sudden arrival and hopefully ease the sting of his sudden departure years before.  
  
Little did he know it then, but the gift would change immensely, and his appearance would not be quite what he had planned out. When he arrived at the palace, he was not the only guest, and he knew instantly something was going on. Dismounting easily from the horse, he handed the reins over to a stable boy who came forward, then charged up the steps, taking them two or three at a time until he was inside the throne room, which held dozens of visiting dignitaries and an indoor gazebo. He saw Liam and Milah, who both looked like they had been kissing each other, and froze for a moment. Killian’s eyes took in the rings on their fingers, the bishop behind them, and the dress Milah wore.

“Killian?” Liam asked, uncertainty clouding his voice as he gazed at his brother. “You’re alive?” Killian stared back at his brother, then stepped up and took Milah’s hand in his own gently. Turning it over so her hand was palm up, he placed the necklace in her hand, closing her fingers over it. “A gift to honor your marriage, your majesty.” Killian said, bowing over her hand.  
  
“Killian?” Milah asked, staring at him with wide eyes. “Is that really you, Killian?” She then remembered herself and glanced at Liam, who was just as shocked as his new bride was. “Aye, it’s me.” Killian replied, straightening up. “Congratulations, both of you.” He said, stepping back and then turning to leave the throne room. Liam and Milah made no move to stop him, and Killian slipped out onto the balcony, taking a bottle of some alcohol from Liam’s study with him.

This was not the homecoming he had wanted, and he felt heartbroken. Milah was married to his brother, who had forgotten about him, and thought him long dead.  He drank deeply from the bottle, barely registering the taste of whatever it was, wanting only to get drunk. To sink so far into a bottle that he could never climb out again.

“Killian?” Milah asked gently from behind him, standing in the doorway of the balcony. He turned his head slightly, keeping his back to her. “Aye?” He slurred, the drink affecting him more quickly thanks to his empty stomach.

“We both thought you were dead. Liam proposed knowing that I loved you, and thinking he could at least-“

“At least what? At least make you happy? Make you forget me? You married a man you don’t love, Milah. May his kiss keep you warm, I’ll be fine on my own.” He said almost coldly, turning his head away again, trying to hide the pain in his eyes. Milah took a step closer and then another, cupping his cheeks in her hands.

“I’ll always love you. But if it’s easier for you to go…” She trailed off, meeting his eyes. Killian stared back, for a moment losing himself in her touch, in her eyes before reality sank in. “I’m staying. This is my home.” He replied. And somewhere, he knew that Milah would need him one day. He couldn’t let her down, no matter what.

“Your mother is here, too. She thought you were dead as well.” Milah told him, a soft, sad smile on her face.

“My mother is alive?” He gasped, his eyes widening. Milah nodded, her eyes softening. “She lives here now, and it took Liam a long time to find her. She’s in the throne room, or she was.”

“I’m here, Milah. Killian, my son?” An older woman’s voice called. Killian set the bottle down behind a plant, turning around to see who was there. His mother stood there in the doorway, and Milah had left discreetly, no doubt returning to her husband.

“Mother…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian goes out to slay a dragon that’s terrorizing the kingdom and comes back with a baby dragon to give to Milah, but is also injured and lays in bed for days, tended to by his mother and Milah. When he comes to, after the illness and fever, the first person he sees is Milah.

He rode into the city on the back of a huge black stallion, freshly returned from the wars on the edge of the kingdom, victorious as he always was. The younger son and heir of King Liam, Prince Killian was a renowned warrior, fierce, wise, and strong. The city celebrated his return, throwing flowers down on his path and shouting his name. He greeted many of the people by name, and when he reached the palace, he greeted Liam respectfully. It was no secret that while the brothers loved each other, they also could not spend very much time together.

Because of that, Killian spent much time fighting and at sea, defending the kingdom for his brother. Despite his absence, his heart always remained in the palace. In pieces, of course, but still at the palace.  
  
His latest adventure had been a dragon terrorizing the outlying villages. He had slain the great beast, then discovered why it had been so aggressive. There was a young dragon left behind, unharmed by its mother. He was burned and badly hurt, but took the baby, keeping it tucked under his shirt so it would stay warm. Riding hard, he reached the palace within two days, just in time for Milah’s birthday.  
  
Cleaning himself up and bandaging his own wounds as best he could, he tied a ribbon around the neck of the dragon, forming a sort of bow, and then joined the celebrations, making his way to Milah with his gift in a basket. Killian bowed, kissing her hand, then held up the basket with his gift, grinning at her. Liam watched them out of the corner of his eye, noticing how Killian was swaying back and forth. Milah noticed it as well, but frowned.  
  
“Go sober up, little brother.” Liam said almost dismissively. Milah took Liam’s hand, shaking her head. “I think he’s hurt, Liam.” She opened the basket, then gasped, staring at the small dragon in wonder before she picked the little female up gently. “Killian…” Liam stared, his eyes wide.

Before anyone could say anything else, Killian collapsed, and it was then that Liam saw the blood staining his brother’s clothes. He ordered Killian be brought to his rooms, and their mother joined him there, with her herbs and medicines.  
  
It took weeks, and for some time, it was believed he wouldn’t survive. Milah and Alice tended to him day and night, fighting to bring down his fever and keep his wound from festering. After six weeks, he finally woke up, weak but lucid, and still alive. He was thin; he’d lost most of his weight fighting for his life, but he was alive. Opening his eyes, he wasn’t sure for a moment if he was dreaming or awake. Milah was there, staring back at him, a worried, loving expression in her eyes. “Milah…” He whispered, lifting his arm slowly and cupping her cheek in his hand. She turned her head and kissed his palm, then pulled more blankets over him. “Rest now, Killian. Don’t try to speak. You’ve been ill for six weeks.” She said gently. He stared back at her, then laid back down. He wondered if she had tended to him the entire time.  
  
As the weeks passed, he was soon able to leave his bed for longer periods of time, though he remained at the palace, under orders from Milah, Liam, and his mother to rest and recover fully before he left again. One such day found him outside with his mother, walking through the snowy gardens.

“How long have you been in love with Milah?” Alice asked him, linking her arm through his, careful not to disturb the arm that still rested in a sling. Killian started, surprised at her words, then chuckled softly. “I should know by now that there is no fooling you, Mother. I loved Milah for a long time, since we were children. It’s why I keep coming back here. I love her, and I can’t be apart from her, no matter how much staying hurts.”

Alice looked up at her son, who towered above her, and smiled softly. He really was a much better man than his father, and even better than his brother. She didn’t have a favored son, of course, but she and Killian shared a bond that Liam did not have with her. “Does Liam know?” Killian nodded, reaching up to pick a winter rose and study it for a moment, then tucked it into his mother’s hair. She smiled and kissed his cheek, then continued walking with him, keeping an eye on him.

**Author's Note:**

> This will most definitely be a multi-chapter, and will have a happy ending at some point. As always, reviews feed the muse!


End file.
